


Is It Real, Or Is It Memorex?

by moosesal



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in the copier room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Real, Or Is It Memorex?

Richard had Clark pressed against the inside of the door to the copier room. Clark's glasses were crooked on his face, his hair mussed. Richard pulled back and tipped his head to the side as he studied Clark. There was something so familiar about him.

"You look... you--"

His words were cut off by Clark pulling him back in for another kiss. Clark could do amazing things with his tongue.

Richard forgot what he was thinking about and pressed his body closer to Clark's. He slid his hands down Clark's chest (so firm and strong for a man who always seemed to be in the newsroom or down in the archives), then down his abs (Richard didn't even want to know how many crunches he had to do each morning to feel like that, not that he was complaining), and around to his ass (Clark could be the spokesman for the _Buns of Steel_ videos).

"Want you," he murmured against Clark's mouth before shoving his tongue in again. He squeezed Clarke's ass and pulled his groin to his own.

Richard was rock hard and desperate and Clark seemed to be right there with him. Until he pushed Richard away, a shy, apologetic look on his face. "Uh...," he said. "I'll be right back."

And he was gone.

Richard shifted himself in his pants and stood there bewildered. He took two deep breaths to collect himself and was about to open the door to return to his office when suddenly Clark was there again, pressing him back against the Xerox machine and picking up right where'd they'd left off with the kissing and the groping and the wanting.

For a moment Richard thought Clark's tie was more crooked than before and his hair had been finger-combed, but still wasn't quite right, but then Clark was sucking at his neck and Richard was the one trapped between a body and an immovable object. He had his hands on Clark's amazing ass again and he completely forgot what he'd been thinking about.


End file.
